Out Back
by Mist Maker
Summary: Ororo Munroe is lost in the bush and Logan, a rugged mountain man comes to her aid.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel, this is for fun and I make no money whatsoever.  
  
Logan is going to be more like the movie Logan, tall, cute and with an accent.   
Storm will be movie Storm to; this is only to help with the way they look. Logan is still Logan but Ororo is more of a rich girl on a vacation.  
  
This is more of a real world based story, which means no powers.  
*******************  
  
Hi, my name is Ororo Munroe. I am a student and Xavier University. This was my second trip to Australia's Outback. This is rugged country. It requires a survivalist's mentality.  
  
I should have known better, but instead I had left my guide at the hotel with the thought in my mind that I was related to Crocodile Dundee and that since I had been on a few camping trips I new the bush like the back of my hand. Well let me tell you now, I was wrong. I had been driving for over 6 or 7 hours, I think. My tank was running low, and the sun was slowly making its daily trip to the other side of the world.   
  
If only I hadn't been so stubborn and had waited for my guide. I was filling sick and hungry and my head was spinning. I guessed it was from heat exhaustion. That's when I decided that I hated the outdoors and that I would never do anything like this again.  
  
2 more hours later my tank was out and my water was gone. So I decided to stay put because someone would come looking for me, after all I was an American female with family and friends. Some one would just have too.  
  
After a few hours of waiting my patients grew thin and I thought I was skilled enough to find my own way back to town. But again I was wrong. It was getting cool and I wasn't dressed for cool weather, but I did have a blanket in the back of the truck and a backpack with a few survival tools that I thought would come in handy. After I got what I thought I needed or in other words, what I could carry I began my trek through the woods. 3 days later I was still lost and was very scared.  
  
I hadn't had anything to drink and I was very hungry. I remembered that there are edible plants and such in the wild and if you were careful you could survive for weeks without 'real' food. So I decided to take my chances and eat the roots of a plant that looked like a potato. I soon felt the effects of my mistake and began to fell deathly ill.   
  
The next thing I new I had passed out from the pain. I thought I was dying. I had strange dreams that a shaman of some tribe was praying over me and that the world was burning, for all I new I was in hell and was being punished for being so stubborn and bull headed.   
  
When I woke up I saw a large barn fire and a figure moving in the distance. It was a white man dressed in cloths that I didn't recognize and what looked like moccasins. He had some sort of plants in his hand that he was tearing up and putting into a bowl, he was pouring some sort of liquid in with it.  
  
Then he came towards me and gestured for me to drink it, I was too weak to argue. When it first interred my mouth it was warm, no hot and it tasted familiar. Tea, it was, chamomile and mint. It wasn't sweet but for me it was the best thing I had ever tasted. After I drank it all the pain in my stomach, side and head went away, but I was to exhausted to thank him so I went back to sleep.   
  
The next morning I woke up and I saw the man packing up my thing. When he saw I was up he gestured for me to follow him, so without question I did. We walked together for what seemed like hours till we came to a river. He took a leather pouch from his bag and began to fill it up, so I took my queue from him and filled my canteen up. Then he pulled a rope from the water and up came a basket with fish in it. He started a fire, boned the fish and cooked them. I think it was the best fish I had ever tasted even thought it did not have any fancy herbs only a little salt and what tasted like lemon but looked like mint.   
  
Over the simple meal my curiosity began to stir and I asked him if he spoke English and what his name was. To my surprise he said Logan in a deep accent I did not recognize, maybe Canadian. He was very hansom with his jet-black hair and deep gray eyes. He looked to be at least 9 inches over my own 5' 8". He had a runners build with long muscular legs. All in all he was buff. After the meal I asked him how long it would take us to get to the nearest town.  
  
" It should take 15 maybe 16 days on foot" was my answer.   
  
"What!!! Why would it take that long? I was only driving for a few hours."  
  
"Yea, you were driving, we are going to walk, which means it will take longer. Sorry but next you time you fill up your tank; take a guide before you go into the wilderness."  
  
After I had clamed down from my shock I tried to start another conversation with him.  
  
"So," I say, " how long have you been living in Australia?"  
  
"Bout 5 years. I'm from Canada," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Really! 5 years. Why did you come here, I mean have you been living in the bush far all that time?" I asked really interested.  
  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions. What's your story? Daddy gave you his credit card and sent you on vacation."  
  
"Actually I worked for the money to come here. My parents died when I was 5," I say.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said to me in a quiet voice.  
  
"Don't be. I've been on my own for a long time and I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with my questions," I told him in return. "I just wanted to talk to you, that is all."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ororo. Ororo Munroe and you?"  
  
"Logan, just Logan," he said. 'God she's beautiful', he thought. He had never seen anyone like her. She had smooth brown skin and her hair was silver and her eyes were ice blue, clear as diamonds. She was tall and had legs that went on forever. She had the fullest, most kissable lips he had seen in a lone time. 'She's a true Goddess', he thought.  
  
Her mind was in a similar place as his, all she could think about was how good he looked walking around half naked. 'Does he even know he looks that good?' she thought to her self. 'He is an absolute piece of work, like the David in the museums.'  
  
"It's getting late we better stop here and set up camp for the night," he said.   
  
"All right."  
They had been walking for hours only stopping to eat and things like that.   
  
He started a fire and spread her blankets out for her. She was so tired that she didn't even try to bother with them. She fell asleep right then and there.  
  
When she woke up a few hours later it was still night. She saw Logan sitting by the fire, just sitting they're looking into the fire. She decided to go and talk to him.  
  
"Logan. Are you all right?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I'm fine Darlin. Just thinkin' 'bout some things. You sleep alright?" Logan asked as she came to sit next to him by the fire.  
  
"I slept OK. It is not a king sized bed with down comforters and silk sheets but I'll live I think," she said with a small smile.  
  
'God she smells good. Like some sort of plant or spice,' he thought to himself. She was sitting really, really close to him, if he turned his head and leaned forward a few inches he could stick his nose in her hair to smell it but he resisted the urge.  
  
'It is becoming rather he' she thought as she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What? Do I have a bug on my face?" she asks with a grin.  
  
"Nah," he said leaning in a little closer, " its just that your so beautiful and you hair smells like sandalwood."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"And you have the most beautiful eyes and skin that I've ever seen," Logan said in a low voice.  
  
"Th..thank you Logan," he was so close she was becoming extremely hot that she unconsciously moved over a couple of inched.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you nervous," he said looking down at some really interesting invisible object.  
  
"No, its just that your so," she said looking for the words to say, "so, wow. Your are this really hansom man and you are looking at me like that and your so close and when you walk your muscles move in this way," she said totally embarrassed at how she sounded. "I think I better go back to sleep before I want to kill my self in the morning."  
  
  
The next morning and neither one said a word to the other. Ororo was to embarrassed and Logan didn't want to embarrass her any more than he already had.  
  
"You want somethin ta drink?" He asked trying to get her to talk to him.  
  
"Yes thank you," she said quietly as she took the water bottle from him. Their fingers brushed together and she snatched her hand away faster than she meant to. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's ok. Look Ro," he said to her.  
  
"Ro?" she asked him with a silvery eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yea Ro." He said, "Look I'm sorry if what I said last night made you uncomfortable but I had to say it. You are just so beautiful and I couldn't keep it in."  
  
"It is all right Logan," Ororo said. "It is just that I am very attracted to you and I feel like if I don't keep my distance I'll end up doing something that I shall regret in the long run. I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you Ro. You haven't even given me a chance. I could be the best choice you ever made but you haven't even given me that chance," he said.  
  
"We barely know each other," Ororo said trying to find the levelheaded side of things. "What happens when we each town and I go back to America?"  
  
"We could find a way," he pleaded to her. "I could make you happy."  
  
"Logan.."  
  
"Please just give me a chance. That's all I'm askin for," Logan said as he slowly wrapped his arms around he waist and kissed he gently.  
  
She moaned in his mouth as he deepens the kiss. 'What I'm I doing,' she thought to her self. 'I hardly know him and I'm standing here with my tongue in his mouth but Oh God this feel so good,' she thought, as her whole world seemed to swirl in a haze.  



	2. I shouldn't

I shouldn't be doing this. Ororo broke the kiss. She stood there for a moment with a million things running through her mind.

Logan felt like a fool on speed. 'What could she ever want with me? I can't give her any thing. I probably can't even make her happy. Why am I doing this?'

"Look I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Were almost to town, we should be there tomorrow evening. From there I will arrange for you to be driven to Sydney."

"Now wait just one freaking minute. You didn't even give me a chance to speak!"

"Ok, Ok…I'm sorry"

"HUH…. Thank you…..would you like to go out to dinner when we get to Sydney?"

"What?"

"You heard me mister. Would you like to have dinner with me when WE reach Sydney?"

Logan couldn't believe his own ears. This beautiful, vivacious woman was asking him out to dinner. He had been asked out before but never by anyone like her. She was smart and beautiful and adventurous and everything he was not used to.

"Look I'm not asking you to marry me ok, just dinner and maybe dancing if that's ok with you."

She couldn't place the look on his face but it resembled shock. 'Oh God' she thought 'I've scared him dumb. Maybe I'm being too aggressive?'

"Logan….Logan?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face. "Cause if you are I'm going to need candy and flowers to!"

"Ooohhhh……don't be an ass! Is that a yes" she said, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Yes"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Do you always do that? Have the last word like that?"

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Ororo asked smirking.

"Not at all! Not at all." They walked for a while longer before Logan asked "So this date is on you then"

"Oh you bum!" Ororo yelled chasing him around with a hand full of dirt.

Later that evening they sat near the fire just talking about everything and nothing at all. This is the first time in a long time that Ororo had been happy. Every since she broke up with Scott she been in a state of solitary depression. Now she felt like she could breathe again. She felt like the weight of the world was finally off of her shoulders. 'Scott and Jean deserve each other.' Jean was once Ororo's best friend until Scott came into the picture. Ororo had told Jean the she liked Scott and that he had asked her out. That's when Jean turned in to a total hussy and pursued Scott. Jean was one of those 'friends' that would try to take a guy away from you to make them selves feel like they were better than you. Its not that Ororo didn't still love Jean, she just couldn't trust her any more at least not with a potential boyfriend. Ever since Jean did the things that she did to get Scott, Ororo didn't feel like she could ever truly trust her. Ororo tried her hardest to forgive her friend but she could never forget. And Logan, what would happen if Logan saw Jean and how beautiful she was. Jean had this long red hair that came to her waist and big breast and a tiny waist. How could Ororo possibly compete with Jean? Jean was perfect and Ororo was Ororo.

Ororo thought about herself. She had this really odd colored hair, pure white down to her elbows with blue eyes. How strange is that, a black girl with white hair and blue eyes? Jean had bright green eyes that complimented her bright red hair. Ororo felt that her hips and breast were too big and that she was too tall. She always felt like she towered over almost everyone that she met. Dancing and gymnastics had given Ororo very muscular legs and toned arms, Jean had a soft womanly body. 'Why am I doing this to myself? If when we get to Sydney and Logan like her better than me I will back off. I refuse to chase after any man!'

Ororo was so deep in her thoughts that she was startled when Logan asked her three times what was on her mind.

"Ororo? Ororo?"

"Hum? Yes?"

"What are you thinking about? You look like you got lost in your thoughts"

"I guess I did, I'm sorry," she answered and lowered her face in embarrassment.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what"

"Hide your face? Why do you always hide your face like that and your smile?"

"I….I don't really realize that I did that. I guess I started doing because of my eyes and hair. People always had something to say about the black girls with blue eyes. My mother's eyes were blue" she said looking down into the fire, "and after my hair started turning white I got even more stares."

"I think your hair is beautiful and your eyes are like diamonds. Why would you ever try to hide? Your smile, everything about you is beautiful. I've never met anyone as perfect as you."

'WOW! Good God the man's perfect' Ororo thought to her self as she blushed 10 different hews of red, "Thank you".


End file.
